


【柱斑】摄食障碍

by Saielfon



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-17 13:42:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21055355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saielfon/pseuds/Saielfon





	1. Chapter 1

“我也不知道，就是想吃东西。”斑面无表情说道。

医生柔和地问：“那你觉得自己的体型偏胖吗？”

“没有。”

“你有什么心仪的偶像吗？”

“…没有。”斑看起来有些不耐烦了。

医生停下了手中的笔。“所以你有着进食冲动，但是并不知道冲动来源。”

“…是的。”

“那进食之后呢？会有呕吐，或者运动发泄这些行为吗？”

斑犹豫了一下。“吃太多受不了了就会吐，不然就忍着。”他没有告诉医生，自己基本上都是吃到吐为止的。

医生低头刷刷写了几笔，抬起头来看着斑的眼睛说。“我想这应该是一种摄食障碍——不过没关系，认知行为治疗可以很好地控制以及改善这种现象。”

斑冷漠地看着医生等他往下说。

医生并没有在意患者的态度，他推了推鼻梁上的黑框眼镜，笑着问道。“你的家人呢，下次可以请他们过来吗。认知行为治疗需要家属的密切配合。”

“没有。”斑出声生硬而迅速地打断了他的话。

医生有点惊讶，露出一个略微歉意的神情，放缓了声音：“那有亲朋好友吗？你平时都和谁来往比较密切。”

“没有。”斑的回答在意料之中。

医生又推了一下黑框眼镜，手里的钢笔已经在病历本上停顿很久了，蓝色的墨水洇成一个大大的深色斑点。他不留痕迹地观察了一下患者的全身——洗的发白的棉质黑色高领长袖，同款黑色长裤，凌乱厚重的头发遮住了大半张脸，只露出一只冷淡的眼睛和紧紧抿住的双唇。

诊室里暂时陷入了尴尬的寂静。窗外不解风情的麻雀在电线杆上来回蹦着，呼啦啦飞到诊室的窗棱上，探着头好奇地看着这两只僵住的木头人。

医生略微思索一下，扯下一张便签纸，提笔刷刷刷写了几行字，递过去。

“这是我家的地址，下面有我的电话。”他笑得温柔而腼腆。“如果不介意的话，我想你可以住进来——我们进行一对一的行为矫正治疗。”

斑顿了顿，慢吞吞地接过那张纸条塞进裤兜里。转身离去。

第二天傍晚，门铃声不期而至。

“来了。”柱间擦着头发推开浴室的门，匆匆搭上一件麻质的淡绿色外衫。

打开门后，斑拖着一只破旧的红色行李箱，表情冷硬地站在他的面前。

似乎完全不介意斑的冷淡态度，柱间热情地接过斑的行李箱，然后去饮水机用一次性纸杯接了杯温水塞进斑的手里。“一路上辛苦了，口渴了吧，先来沙发坐下。”

柱间拎着那只轻飘飘的行李箱走进了一个房间，一会儿又出来了，手里还不停地在用搭在肩膀上的毛巾拧他的长发。“这个房间我昨晚就收拾好了，以后归你。你先休息一下，待会儿我带你熟悉一下我家环境。”

斑一小口小口啜着手里的温水。整个人在沙发上快要缩成一个团子。

这是一间平凡而整洁的房间。铁质防盗门打开后，客厅里横置着深绿色的布艺沙发，左手边是主客卧室，中间夹着浴室和卫生间。对面是开放式露天阳台，上面簇拥着一些鲜嫩的花花草草，右手边是长条型的简易厨房。和任何一个普通的公寓没什么两样。或者说，唯一的区别，是主人的生活气息和装修品味赋予了这个房间勃勃的生机感。

斑慢慢放松下来。

“你想要洗澡吗？我想你肯定出了一身汗。我家里有备用的新浴巾和浴衣——如果你不介意的话。”柱间终于折腾完他的一头齐腰长发，在厨房搓洗一块崭新的抹布——毕竟斑的行李箱确实需要好好擦洗一番。

斑迟疑了一下，微微点了点头。

柱间高兴地取来新毛巾和浴衣，嘴里念叨个不停。“浴室里的东西你都可以随便用，我帮你擦下行李箱后就回房间。你洗完澡后敲敲门告诉我一声。如果饿了的话客厅电视下面的柜子里有零食。不喜欢的话明天和我一起去超市里买…”

斑明显走神了，眼睛盯着柱间一开一张的嘴巴。

柱间失笑，把毛巾和浴衣塞进斑的手里。“快去吧。”

等斑磨蹭了两个小时才从浴室里出来，柱间躺在床上都快睡着了，他被轻轻的敲门声惊醒，睡意朦胧地说。“斑，你好啦？”

打开门，斑有些别扭地穿着简单的白色浴袍，两只耳朵红红的，头发湿了一片。

柱间叹了口气，牵起他的手让他坐在沙发上，开始给他擦头发。所幸柱间也有一头长发，所以干起来驾轻就熟。他尽量避免自己的手指会触碰到斑的身体。擦完后，用厨房吸油纸一下一下地把斑垂下的发尾吸干——没办法，斑的头发太多太厚了，而且粗糙杂乱。本人看起来对吹风机又是一副抗拒的模样。

柱间还在发愁怎么彻底弄干斑的长发，手指不小心碰到了斑的后脖颈。斑抖了一下，腾地一下站起来，向自己的房间走去。

“晚安…”柱间在他身后只来得及补了这一句。斑脚步不停，走进房间后慢慢掩上房门。

就这样，他们平安无事地度过了第一个夜晚。


	2. Chapter 2

第二天傍晚柱间就兑现了自己的承诺。他打开副驾驶室车门，把手伸向局促不安的斑。“到了，来。”

斑习惯性地伸出右手，搭在那只温暖宽厚的手掌上。

——真是奇怪。明明才是第二次握手，怎么会成为习惯。

斑忍不住微微握了一下那只手，一鼓一鼓的血管里奔流的血液似乎要透过皮肤亲到他的掌心里去。

柱间像是感受到了一样，微微露出一个笑，回握了一下。斑的脸腾地烧起来——还好长长的头发及时帮他掩饰住了失态。

他们俩旁若无人地牵着手走进拥挤的家乐福。周六的晚上这里总是涌动着五颜六色的聒噪人潮。

斑紧紧皱着眉头，不由自主地往柱间身上靠。这里的人太多了，充斥了混杂的迷乱的声音光线气味。斑感到粘稠的墙壁向他迅速靠拢，挤压得他快喘不过气来。

柱间眼里闪过一丝担忧。但是他很快找了辆购物车推了起来。两只手搭在购物车推杆的两端，宽大的左手把斑的右手牢牢包在里面。两个人并排缓缓地走进食品区。

周围有些人侧目。不过两个人都仿佛无知无觉。

“斑，你比较喜欢吃什么？”柱间眼睛在一排货架上来回流连。

“都行。”斑似乎还没适应周围的人群密度，从牙齿里挤出低低的回答。

“那这个薯片怎么样，橄榄油的很健康，你要是喜欢就点点头。”

斑盯着包装上嫩绿色的橄榄叶，旁边是一片油画笔触勾勒的乳黄色薯片，整个包装洋溢着活泼明亮的童话色彩。

他微微地点了一下头。

柱间立马兴高采烈地丢进购物框，想了想，又加了一包笑道：“我也想尝尝。”

经过甜品区，开放式冷藏柜丝丝吐着冷气。斑的手好像更冷了，柱间把左手松开放在脖子里捂一下，又把斑的右手攥回掌心。

斑的眼直勾勾地盯着第二层的红豆双皮奶。

柱间忍不住笑起来。拿起一盒就往购物车里放。斑的眼神追着双皮奶落在购物车里。

柱间又拿起一盒放在旁边。斑想：咦，怎么多了一盒。

等柱间拿起第五盒双皮奶叠在第一盒上面的时候，斑仿佛才回过神来。他收回视线看着柱间，柱间也在看着他，眼神里是明晃晃的逗弄。

“够，够了…”斑偏过头错开了柱间的注视。

柱间笑够了，拉着斑继续往前走。

两个人在食品区来来回回逛了很久，购物车上的小山越堆越高。柱间有些发愁，这可不利于今后的治疗。但是看着斑苍白的脸上微微泛起的血色，他又高兴起来。没关系，我对自己的技术很有信心。

结账的时候，收银台的妹子盯着他们交握的手，眼里放出闪亮的射线。她脸颊绯红手忙脚乱地给柱间找零，给了柱间一个一言难尽的鼓励的微笑，然后悄悄地观察着一直低着头的斑。

斑抖了一下。柱间把他拉到自己身后，给了妹子一个歉意的微笑。“请问可以把免费停车券给我了吗。”

收银台妹子连声答应，目送二人远去的背影。

回到家，柱间把斑安置在沙发上，开始收拾今天的战利品。实在是买太多了。客厅电视机下面的柜子里已经塞得满满当当。柱间想了想，把多出来的膨化食品统统放进自己房间的空余的衣柜里。

等他收拾完，斑还是安安静静地陷在沙发里，连姿势都没有变一下。

柱间非常自然地在他身边坐下，凹陷下去的沙发座面让两人的接触面积不断放大。

“斑，我还没问过你——如果你不想说的话也没关系。你有工作吗，平时都干些什么？”

斑似乎有些为难，过了很久才低声说道。

“我一直都待在房间里。”

“所以之前的三餐都是靠外卖或者网购？”

斑抿了抿唇，眨了下眼睛表示默认。

柱间揉揉他的后脑勺。“这可太不健康了。明天开始你和我一起吃饭吧。你喜欢吃什么早饭？午饭我可以点外卖送家里来。晚餐我带回来和你一起吃。好吗？”

斑又走神了。没办法。这一次问题太多了，他不知道该先思考哪一个。

柱间笑起来。“早饭你觉得豆腐花怎么样，我喜欢搭配油条吃，你不讨厌的话我明天晨练的时候买两份回来。”

豆腐花。听起来好像还不错。斑咬着嘴唇点点头。

柱间满意极了。行为矫正非常顺利，多亏了患者有良好的配合态度。

“那你要不要先洗澡？明天虽然是周日但是我值班。如果你不去的话我可就先去啦。”

斑警惕地看了柱间一眼，一言不发地起身走进浴室。柱间看着他的身影消失在浴室门模糊的玻璃窗后。低头视线落在斑刚刚坐过的地方。

那里还微微凹下去一点点。有点皱。他伸手想去抚平，意外地触到了斑留下的余温。有点温热，又有点凉。他怔怔地看着自己的手指。眼睛又投向浴室，那里已经传来哗哗的水声。


	3. Chapter 3

明明是周日，被迫在休息日值班的千手医师似乎格外开心。平时就经常挂着温厚的笑容，现在则是高兴得快哼起歌来，就差从肩膀上一溜往下开出一串串紫藤萝。

中午在医院食堂吃饭，柱间选了个窗边的位置开始摆弄手机。手指在屏幕上滑个不停。

要营养，清淡，尽量避免精致碳水化合物，在此基础上适量增加优质蛋白和不饱和脂肪的摄入比例。最重要的是，控制好量。在满足身体需求的情况下，不激发对进食的负罪感和恐惧。

——摄食障碍人群中，特别是心源性，即由心理疾病引发的饮食失控，此类患者对于进食后「饱」的感受阈值和常人大相庭径，同时能够容忍自己摄入的摄食量的界线非常微妙。

因此所谓的认知行为矫正，便是帮助患者重新建立「应该摄入多少食物」的概念，重新塑造身体对于摄食行为的感受标准。

然而由于长期的极端摄食行为，患者的口腔，胃部，胆囊等脏器会受到不同程度的损害，因此必须要配合严格定量的健康饮食，进行长期逐步引导。

就这家吧。柱间瞟了一眼屏幕上方的时间，再不点单就赶不上饭点了。他按下确认键。「也不知道斑能不能顺利收到外卖。」柱间又忍不住开始操心起来。所有认识他的人都知道他有这个毛病。

他把黑框眼睛取下来折叠好，放到白大褂的左胸前口袋，站起来去打饭。「今晚问问斑有没有手机吧。」他心里默默想。

傍晚，柱间提着两份便当用钥匙开了门。斑不在客厅里。

柱间把便当放到餐桌上，脱下外套挂在客厅的立脚衣架上。“斑，你在房间里面吗？”没有反应。

柱间有些皱了皱眉头，今天是评估期的第一天，他有点不太好的预感。

所谓评估期，便是要观察患者的病情严重到什么程度，来采取相对的治疗。鉴于斑本人对病情陈述的不配合态度，柱间只能先放任他自由行动，在一旁暗暗观察摸索。

他在家里走了几圈。厨房间的垃圾桶是干干净净的。电视柜下面和衣柜里的零食也没有被动过。打开浴室的门，这里也整洁清爽，没有一丝异味。不过，似乎有些干净得过分。滚筒厕纸的边缘留下了被粗暴拉扯的毛躁痕迹。

柱间叹了口气。不过这也还算在意料之中。他走出浴室，来到斑的房门前敲了三下。咚咚咚。里面没有任何回应。扭了扭门把，果然被锁住了。

“斑，你知道我有钥匙的。”柱间有些为难。他既不能放任斑呆里面，又不能贸然进去。他思索了一会儿，把已经变凉的便当塞进冰箱。两只手交握一下，又来到斑的房间前。

“斑，我要进来了。”咔嗒，他用客房钥匙打开门，慢慢推开走进去。

斑坐在地上背对着他。一言不发。

「他在厌恶自己。」

柱间若无其事地走到斑身边，把手搭在他的肩膀上，斑似乎有点抗拒，不过忍住没有动。

“没关系的。”柱间看着斑，虽然斑低着头，完全不愿意和他的视线接触。“现在这些都不是问题。你只要听我的话去做好了。无论发生什么，都不会有任何人责怪你。”

他微微用力，把斑提起来弄到床上。“我们一起躺会儿吧。”他有些顽皮地和斑眨眨眼。然后伸手把试图团紧成一个球的斑推平，让他躺在床上。

斑背对着他。柱间放松地仰着躺在他身边。客房的床有点窄，即便柱间有些刻意不去触碰到斑，他们两人的距离也趋于无限靠近。

斑感受到身后那个人的身体里，有磅礴的，温暖的，充满生机的热气散发开来，一阵一阵地，侵袭着他四周的空气。焦虑，悔恨，内疚，恐惧的灰黑色，被朦胧地晕开，稀释在两个人平静的呼吸声中。

柱间翻了个身，从背后抱住斑，让他的后背似有若无地接触着自己的胸膛。“对了，斑你有手机之类的通讯工具吗。”

斑张了张嘴，但是没能发出声音，他想摇头，但是身体仿佛僵住了。

柱间想了想斑的行李内容。“没关系，不想用就不用。”他安抚似的拍一拍斑。工作一天的疲惫感让他慢慢陷入了浅眠。

而斑始终睁着眼睛，听着背后绵长的呼吸声。他的世界第一次如此宁静。

天已经彻底黑了，柱间迷迷糊糊醒来。斑还一动不动地躺在自己身前。他坐起身，探头去看斑的脸，发现他闭着眼睛，呼吸轻微得几乎听不到。

柱间摸出手机看了看，已经是晚上九点多了。他悄悄起身来到客厅，把冰箱里的两份便当取出来，然后把其中一份分成两半，一半放回冰箱里，另外的一份半便当送进微波炉里加热。

然后回到斑的房间，斑还是那个姿势，柱间笑了笑。“好啦，起来啦。吃点夜宵。”

晚上九点算夜宵吗？对于柱间这个“老年人”来说当然是啦。

柱间看斑还是不动，挑了挑眉便去拉他。斑被迫睁开眼睛，坐起来，脸被柱间用两只手捧起来，不得不正对他的视线。

他们就这样无言地对看了两三秒钟。直到厨房的微波炉“叮”地发出通知。

柱间把斑拉到客厅里，让他坐下，然后取出那半分便当放在他面前，递给他一双一次性筷子。“今天有点晚了，少吃点。”

斑默默地接过，迟疑了一下，慢慢地开始吃起来。

柱间观察了一会儿，便自己也吃了起来。

吃完后，斑坐在椅子上没有动。柱间稍微收拾了一下，然后拉着斑来到沙发上打开电视。柱间递给斑一杯温水，自己也接了一杯喝着。两个人安静地看着电视闪烁的五彩光线。不知不觉十点了。

“好了，斑你该去洗漱啦。然后我冲个澡。”斑默默起身去了浴室。柱间打开茶几上的电脑屏幕，进入了购物网站，来来回回看了几圈，付款前选择了明日到货。

「斑的情况有些严重。除了摄食障碍还有一些抑郁症状。」他试着说服自己。「这是治疗过程的必要手段。」


	4. Chapter 4

第二天早上五点半，柱间睁开眼睛。捞出枕头下的手机把闹钟按掉。

昨晚他睡得并不安稳。

在梦里他是一个村民，身处荒漠之中。周围荒芜一片，只有他孤零零一个人，他跪在地上用手把不停坑里的沙土挖出来。奇怪，周围明明没有村落，为什么他认定自己是一个村民呢？梦里的他却执拗地不想让这个坑洞消失。周围的风吹一吹，松散的沙尘又慢慢陷落到洞里聚集起来。他急得汗一滴一滴打在泥土上。

自己曾经有一捧非常非常珍贵的水，被他撒在了这里。非常清澈，无比圣洁的水，曾经被他牢牢地捧在掌心。

他是怎么一不小心松开手的？

他不记得了。只能徒劳地，用手把那些湿润泥沙挖出来，不停地去揉，去捏，去握紧。它们从指缝里溢出来。

柱间就在持续不断的焦虑中醒了过来。他长长地吐出一口气。这是他为数不多的噩梦。是被斑的情绪感染了吗？还是另一个自己试图向自己暗示些什么？柱间摇摇头把那些无端的猜测晃散，关于梦境的解析对人类来说仍然是个谜题。

他起身坐起来，把长头发笼到一块儿，然后捋下左手腕的发圈把它们绾在脑后。昨晚和同事商量了一下换了班。今天还有许多事情要安排妥当。

柱间套了件灰绿色的棉质居家服，洗漱完后，去冰箱拿了四个蛋，两个橙子，然后倒了两杯低脂牛奶放在餐桌上。扭开电磁炉开关，倒了点油，等热得差不多了，熟练地单手敲进去四个蛋，等蛋白微微凝结后把火关小一点。拿起两个橙子刷刷切成八个瓣儿，扫进两个餐盘里，最后把差不多了的煎蛋铲进盘子中央。

“斑，吃早饭了。”不一会儿，斑从门内慢吞吞走出来。

柱间有点怀疑他是不是从来不睡觉。无论他什么时候起床去叫斑，斑总是一脸冷漠却清醒地打开房门。

「不过很快就能知道了。」他安慰自己。

两个人默默无语地面对面吃着早餐。好在柱间放松而自然，斑也不再拘谨，气氛并不尴尬。

柱间看着斑的餐盘有些好笑。斑只是将橙子瓣儿的汁水吸掉，然后余下的果皮和干瘪的果肉就被他丢在餐盘里。「是谁教他这么吃橙子的」柱间想。「一定一定非常宠爱他。」

猛不丁，心好像哪里被人轻轻拧了一下。一点点疼，一点点酸。

这是好事——他对自己说。起码他面前的这位患者，曾经感受过爱和呵护。

从来没有感受过爱的人，就算最专业的心理医生也束手无策。你能对先天盲人描绘出蒙娜丽莎的美吗？

不能。就好比人永远也不知道水里的鱼是悲伤还是快乐。

但是斑不一样。柱间非常肯定。他对自己的医术非常自信。他告诉自己。「我一定可以治好他。」

早餐后，斑把自己的餐盘和杯子放进水槽里，他想去拧水龙头，被柱间抢过去，于是就回了自己的房间。柱间很高兴，主动收拾餐具是个积极的信号。作为医生，任何一点病情的改善都值得庆幸和激动。

收拾完厨房，柱间开始在家里来回打转，不停地看看天花板，摸摸壁灯，俨然一副要搞装修的样子。叮咚叮咚。门铃响起来，柱间披起浅绿色的麻质外套，打开门，接过快递小哥送来的包裹。推出一小截裁纸刀的刀尖，划开包裹。里面的东西一点一点露出来。

那是一套监视设备和其他一些禁锢用的工具。漆黑冰冷的外壳泛着冷酷的光泽。和这个温和，宁静，充满生机的家格格不入。

放在一个礼拜之前，柱间做梦也不会想到，自己会有一天，想要暗中偷窥一个人的生活。尽管他告诉自己，一对一的短距离治疗中，监视更能帮助他掌握患者的病情，有利于制定下一步治疗计划。

如果真的是这样，那为什么我还要不停说服自己呢。

柱间苦笑。自己为什么要去学那么多的心理学知识——结果现在想要欺骗自己都欺骗不下去。

他默默拆开包装，照着说明书，把监视器一个一个按在自己观测好的位置。然后将它们一个一个隐匿起来。

「我应该和斑说一声，他有这个权利知道。」他对自己说。

「我没有权利去监视一个人的生活，除非得到他的同意。」他又对自己说。

柱间走到斑的房间前面敲敲门。「斑，我今天休息，想去超市买点菜做饭。你要一起来吗？」不一会儿，斑打开房门走出来。柱间拿起钱包就牵着他出门了。

结果他什么都没能说出口。

今天一整天斑都温顺而沉默。在他的监督下进食，没有任何失控现象。柱间知道这只是患者忍耐着伪装的表象。但是伪装是矫正过程的第一步，毕竟只要装得够久，任何行为习惯都会融合成身体和人格的一部分。

心理医生并不能彻底拯救任何一位患者。

他们只是将患者身上突兀的、尖锐的、和社会格格不入的部分，用药物，用时间，用暗示慢慢地让它们褪色，隐形，潜伏起来，直到周围的人再也无法察觉。

看不到的尖刺自然不会有人在乎。所以患者成功获得被称为「正常人」的资格。

道别晚安后，柱间回到了自己的房间。打开电脑开始检查一天中斑的行为细节。现在家里除了斑的房间和浴室，到处都被他安置了监视器。他一遍一遍，从不同角度去确认斑的表情，动作。然后右手在笔记本上刷刷写着。

研究病例：BN型摄食障碍

患者姓名：斑

治疗方式：认知行为矫正。

治疗期限：三到六个月。

治疗成果：亟待观察。


	5. Chapter 5

第二天早上，柱间特地早起了些，他匆匆洗漱完毕去斑的门前轻轻敲了敲。果然不一会儿门就打开了。斑依旧穿着那套黑色棉质长袖长裤，漠然地看着他。

“斑，过来，我有话和你说。”柱间牵起斑的手，把他拉到房间里，让他在床上坐下，然后自己也坐在了斑的旁边。

他看着斑凌乱的长发，乱糟糟地盖在他的脸上和肩膀上，有点想伸手去理一理。但是目光接触到斑眼下的青黑色，手又安分了下去。酝酿了一下，柱间开口道。“斑，你知道的，认知行为的矫正，需要对你的生活进行一定的控制。”

斑眼睛一眨不眨地看着柱间，好像在听，又好像在走神。

“但是我白天需要上班，不能一直呆在你身边，所以我需要把你限制在家里。可以吗。”

斑没有点头也没有摇头，不过并脸上没有透露出抗拒的神色。只是左手的小手指轻轻抽动了一下。

柱间仔细观察着斑的神情继续说道。“我会把门锁住，除非我亲自用钥匙，不然门就无法打开。零食我也收拾好反锁在我的房间。我会放一部分在客厅里。”

斑似乎有些犹豫，他抿了抿唇，隔了两三秒，才在柱间温热得发烫的眼神注视下，微微点了点头。他的左手已经虚虚地握成一个拳头。

柱间表情瞬间放松下来，露出一个温和的笑意。他几乎想要去吻一吻斑的额头。来奖励他鼓起勇气去试图控制自己，压抑自己的欲望。

毕竟第一步永远是最困难的一步。许多事情一旦开始了，其实便没有想象中的那般艰难。只不过大多数人一开始，就被自己的各种臆测绊倒在了出发线上。

“你可以随意进出客厅，厨房，浴室和阳台。以后早饭我和你一起吃，午饭会提前一晚准备好放进冰箱。晚饭依旧是我带回来。如果有什么紧急情况，你可以用你的电脑联络我的手机。”柱间又开始絮絮叨叨。所有人都知道他这个爱操心的毛病。

斑这次明显走神了。

挑战是一项非常非常困难的事情。尽管人在童年的时候，几乎每天都怀揣着激动和憧憬，主动去做各种尝试和冒险。但是随着年龄的增加，人通常会变得，只会被动地去接受超出自己能力范围的任务。

而对自身欲望的控制，永远是人类历史上的终极挑战项目。

没有强韧的精神力量，却要试图去靠自己压抑暴走的食欲——这种最原始的生存本能。而且是在经历过无数次失败的前提下。斑显然有些害怕。

柱间正在缓慢地侵犯自己的内心世界。尽管他非常小心，就像最精明的猎人，不动声色地，隐晦地，善意地引导，暗示，控制着自己的情绪和想法。但是斑还是隐隐感到了不适和不安。不由自主地想要逃避和挣脱。

他既怕迷失自己，又怕让柱间失望。

谁能放心地把自己的精神世界托付给另一个人呢？那意味着一旦被这个人否定，抛弃，背叛，自己的内心将完全崩塌坠入永恒的黑暗。

柱间的手很暖和，非常宽厚，一直握着自己的手。这只手非常有力，只是轻轻地握着自己，却似乎永远也无法挣脱。

这个人的眼神太温暖了，浑身洋溢着蓬勃的生命力，他看你的时候，就好像清晨的光辉下新鲜的沾着露水的橄榄枝在向你招手。 

他几乎想要用灵魂去拥抱眼前这个人。

但是他的身体依旧停留在原地。

柱间做好了各项工作后出了门。他锁上门的时候有些忧虑地看了看斑紧闭的房门。他一如既往地呆在里面。

傍晚，柱间摸出钥匙打开门。“我回来了。”他故意用充满活力的声音大声喊道。一边脱鞋，一边把手里的便当和公文包放到玄关的深褐色木纹低柜上。

斑的房门打开了。他静静地看着柱间。

柱间冲他笑了笑。“怎么样，今天过得还好吗。”

斑没有回答，但是眼神里似乎有一些笑意。

柱间高兴起来。他原本就是个很爱笑的人，无时无刻不是一副笑眯眯的样子。现在更是激动起来，几乎想大踏步走过去亲吻他。

我在想什么？我为什么会有这样的冲动？出于心理医生的专业素养。柱间一边笑着去张罗晚饭，一边心里问自己。

因为他是我的患者吗？长期受到精神疾病折磨的患者的内心通常都非常脆弱敏感，和他们接触，要比和最最任性的孩子相处更为耐心包容。

因为我把他当做孩子吗？所以才想要亲吻他，拥抱他？柱间问自己。毕竟拥抱和亲吻是人类最原始有效的安慰以及鼓励方式。

可是之前为什么没有过这样的情况？是因为这是第一次近距离的一对一治疗吗？柱间又问自己。近距离的一对一治疗中，医生不得不主动扮演家人和挚友的角色。扮演过程中自然也免不了投入真情实感。

但是没有人回答他。

他已经毕业多年，不再有一位万能的导师来为他解答各种疑惑。

柱间看着斑乖顺地一口口吃着晚饭。心里把乱糟糟的想法和情绪一点点抹干净。

一连三天，斑似乎在行动空间范围的物理限制下，摄食失控现象得到了初步的控制。一边确认着监视器里的画面，柱间的笔记上也寥寥草草开始有了些记录。然而他躺在床上却感觉到了朦胧的不安。

这不是一个好的现象。

或者说，这表面上是个好的现象。但是实际却是酝酿着一次更剧烈的爆发。

摄食障碍最麻烦之处便是无穷无尽的反复。绝大多数试图自我控制的患者，在初步成功的喜悦和又一次失控的懊悔自责中被反复拉扯，直到对自己彻底失望，丧失信心。

斑三天来表现得完完全全像一个普通的正常人。

所以他觉得不安。非常非常不安。

他的预感很快就得到了验证。


End file.
